


Late nights with L are the best

by SunKissed_Prince



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Gen, Like super fluff, Other, Reader steals berries, Sleepy L and Sleepy reader, fluff!, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKissed_Prince/pseuds/SunKissed_Prince
Summary: Reader is tired and they find L not sleeping, They take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Lawliet/reader, LxReader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Late nights with L are the best

You groaned as your warm feet hit the cold flooring of the dark room, shivering and wishing you had put your shoes or atleast socks on before you came down. You glanced up when you heard a small breath come from the corner of the dark room to see a hunched over male staring at a dim screen. L.

You had just started working with L and the others about a week ago so you hadn't picked up on many of the sugar loving detectives habits yet and seeing as he was still awake at 3am you figured that he didn't sleep often. 

Slowly making your way to the mysterious male, you poked his shoulder lightly in hopes to get his attention. He jumped slightly and turned his head to look at you. 

“Hello, (y/n). What are you doing up at this hour?” He asked, turning his attention back to the motor that showed Light Yagami. 

“I could ask you the same.” You said grabbing a strawberry off the others plate. He scrambled to grab your hand before you could put the treat in your mouth but failed and then sulked as he lost one of his berries. 

“There is food in the kitchen, Please don't steal mine. I'm also watching to see if Light does anything suspicious.” He mumbled as he rested his head on his knees. You nodded and looked at the screen as well. 

“He seems to be sleeping. You should too, you know.” You said reaching over to take another berry from his plate, this time he just sighed and let you carry on. 

“I told you not to eat my food.” He said ignoring your suggestion. 

“They're good though, and did you hear me about going to sleep?” You asked him, Knowing he heard you but you decided to put him in the position where he had to respond. 

“Yes they are good, and sadly these are the last of them we have at the moment. Yes I did hear you but I would rather keep an eye out than sleep.” 

He then went quiet and continued to watch the screen. You sighed and sat down in the chair next to him, yawning. You knew you should sleep but the new area made it hard. Your bed was different and the style of your room was laid out differently and it made you feel a bit uneasy. 

Your stomach growled to remind you why you came down here in the first place. You glanced at the strawberry cake sitting in front of you and L. You slowly reached your finger to it and took some frosting, poping it in your mouth. 

“You may have some.” He said, keeping his attention on the screen. You smiled and took a pre-cut slice, eating till your hunger was satisfied. Yawning again, L turned his attention to you. 

“If you're tired you should sleep.” He said turning his body to face you as well. The feeling of his full attention on you made you blush a bit. You wouldn't say it out loud but you had a huge crush on the sleep deprived detective. You had worked with him on many other occasions and had met him in person about 2 years ago. You practically jumped when you heard that he wanted to work with you on the Kira case. 

“You need sleep too” You retorted, not missing the small grumble that came from the other. 

“That has nothing to do with YOU sleeping” 

“Ill sleep if you sleep as well” You said, It sounded like a good deal in your head but out loud it made you sound a bit childish. He smiled a bit and then hummed. 

“Will you sleep?” You asked. 

“I suppose. But my bed is covered with papers and a couple computers so I will most likely be sleeping out here.” he said jestering to the chair in the corner. You shook your head and stood up, letting your feet hit the cold flooring again. 

You grabbed his arm and tugged him up and out of his crouched position, He blinked a couple of times and tilted his head in confusion as you walked up the stairs and down the hall to your room. 

Opening the door, you let the other inside. You turned the lamp on in the corner of the big room and sat on your bed. 

“You can sleep on my bed” You said with a small smile, He nodded and sat on the other side of your bed and looked at you with his dark eyes. 

“Where will you sleep?” He asked quietly. 

“On my bed?” You questioned back. He furrowed his brows and then went to get up. 

“Where are you going?” 

“You said that you wanted to sleep in your bed, so I should sleep down stairs.” He said looking at the door. 

“No, I ment both of us could sleep here?” You said trying not to sound desperate. He looked at you with a tint of pink on his cheek? Maybe it was the lighting or you were just too tired but you saw him blush? 

You looked at your hands as he sat back down on the bed where he was before. You felt the bed dip behind you and you knew that he was laying down. Tensing up a bit when you felt a cold hand on your shoulder, he removed it just as quickly. 

“Sorry.” He said quietly like he was trying not to break the silence. You turned and looked at him, Laying your head on the pillow and pulling the covers over the both of you. Your eyes met with his as time slowed for a bit. His whole being looked relaxed, something that you rarely saw. 

You saw his hand flinch as he closed his eyes, grabbing his hand gently and giving it a small squeeze. You slowly guided his hand up to your face, letting his cold skin rest on your very warm cheek. You closed your eyes and tried to get your embarrassment to die down a bit.

“Your face is warm, it is also red.” He said as he moved his body a little closer to yours. 

“It's not my fault” You said just as quietly, letting your eyes slowly open and look into his. 

“Is it my fault?” He asked, he knew it was. He knew what he was doing to you, But he wanted to hear it from you. 

You let out a small hum and then glanced at his hand. “Yes, It is.” 

He smiled, something that you had only seen once, a genuine happy smile. It made you want to cover yourself in a blanket and hide, Oh what this man was doing to you. 

“Open your eyes, (y/n).” You didn't even realize you were closing them until he said it, opening them back up to look at the other. He let out a yawn as you moved closer to him, tucking your head in the crook of his neck and let out a small yawn yourself. 

You felt his body go limp as you wrapped your arms around his frame and pressed your lips to the underside of his chin. 

“If this is what it feels like to cuddle someone, I would like to do it all the time if that's alright with you.” You smiled, You knew he wasn't being serious but it was still very cute nonetheless. 

“Anytime Lawliet” You said as you felt him wrap around you, making you feel fuzzy and warm. 

~  
In the morning the rest of the team had wandered into the main room wondering where the main Detective was. They were very shocked to see You and L sound asleep when they looked at the monitors. Getting a ‘I knew it would happen’ from Misa.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been watching alot of death note. I re watched the entire show in a day and a half cuz I realized I havent watched it in so long. So I was really just in the mood for some fluffy L, I got sad cuz he died in the show and needed something T-T. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this! Please leave a comment and let me know if you have any requests, you can email me Mothmanisreal1234@gmail
> 
> <3


End file.
